SMash Patato Bros Tournament
by Shogunate Hojo
Summary: The SMash Patato Tournament is to determin who's food is the best! Is it Roy's, Link's, Young Link's, or is it Falco's? Read the story to find out!


S-Mash Potato Bros. Melee!

Hiya! This is about what I think sometheCharacters from Super Smash Bros. Melee (only for Nintendo Gamecube) eat! And what their favourite meals are...in a story! Now, the Main-Character's Roy, then Link, then Falco, then Young Link,so they'll be in it mostly...Oh! And a kid (called Rick) who selects the tournament and stuff. Basicly in this story he's God. Cool, eh? Well I'd like to be him, then if anyone pisses me off, I could say, "Zap" and that git would die. Now... in battles, I'll just say what attacks the characters use, so...Anyway...STORY TIME!

"Hey, Link!" Roy shouted in the Rest Room.

"What?" Link replied.

"I heard that you and Gannondorf are gonna have a battle, everyone's definetly goin' to watch!" Roy said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah. After my fairy potion. I drink it every day. It makes me almost indestructible!" Link said.

"Link." Roy said sadly, "Yeah." Link replied, "Rick's gonna think you're cheating! He'll disqulify you! And us swordsman gotta stick togeather!" Roy boomed. "Crap." Link shouted, "What we gonna do! I'm gonna die!" Link started crying. Suddenly, Young Link burst into the room, "Haha! You're lucky! Older version! I beat Gannondorf, so you gotta fight Peach!" He said.

"YES!" Link cried. "And she sucks at fighting! I'm goin' in!" Link ran onto the Battlefeild stage, and the 2 minute battle began!

Link just ran up to Peach, and sliced her off the stage with his sword, (Whoops! Forgot, the first guy off the stage loses straight away!) and Peach lost. Link was in the Semi-Final! He got back to the Rest Room, and started drinking his Fairy Potion again, making sure no-one saw. So that's what Links food was!

"Falco, what yer eating?" Roy asked.

"Fox's Balls." Falco replied.

"You manko!" Roy shouted.

"I was bein' sarcastic!" Falco said, "I'm eatin' Jelly." So Falco ate Jelly!

"Fair enough." Roy replied. Suddenly, they heard the annoncers deep voice; "Young Link and Pichu, to the Pokemon Stadium battle Stage."

"I'm gonna kick yer ass!" Y. Link shouted to Pichu.

"Pichu." Pichu replied.

"BATTLE COMMENCE!" Annonced the announcer.

Pichu kept using Thunder, but it kept missing, allowing Y. Link to sneak up on Pichu, and set a bomb underneath his ass, blowing Pichu off the stage, and Y. Link was in the Semi-Finals against his older version, Link.

Y. Link returned to the Rest Room, where there was only Roy, Link, Falco and himself left. So, to give himself the edge over his older-self, he started to eat some Chocolate Shreddies. So Young Link eats Chocolate Shreddies!

"What the hell is that gonna do?" Asked Link.

"It's gonna help me kick your ugly ass!" Y. Link replied.

"If my ass is ugly, yours must be as well!" Good comeback from Link.

"Roy and Falco to the Corneria stage!" Shouted the announcer.

"See you in hell." Roy said to Falco.

"BATTLE COMMENCE!" Announced the announcer.

Falco sped around Roy so fast, he couldn't see where he was going, and with ten seconds to go, he fell off the stage with Royout of brethe. Roy returned to the Rest Room. Where he waited to be called to the final. "Young Link and Link to the Hyrule Temple stage!" Said the announcer.

"Hasta-la-vista, baby." Link said to his younger self.

"I ain't the baby." Y. Link replied.

"BATTLE COMMENCE!" Announced the announcer.

Both Links charged towards each other, and sliced their swords at each other, Y. Link's sheild got broken, leaving him open for a super charged attack from Link, knocking Y. Link off the stage, and out the tournament.

"FINAL BATTLE; ROY VS. LINK!"

Roy ran to the Final Destination battle Stage...

"BATTLE COMMENCE!" Announced the announcer.

Roy charged up his sword, ready for aK.O. on Link, who crept towards him with sped, only to be greeted by Roy's Sword of Seals, Link flew out of the stage, and Roy was transported to the winner's podium, and there was a statue of him. "Roy, Champion of the S-Mash Bros. Tournament." It had been written below. Roy stood there, chomping on his Fruits Skittles.


End file.
